Namarië
by Dame de coeur
Summary: One shot. Nous avons toujours vu les événements de la Terre du Milieu du point de vue d'un humain, d'un elfe, d'un nain... Place aux équidés pendant quelques instants !


**Namarië**

3ème Age, 3018, Forêt de Mirkwood

"J'ai froid. J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Une lance m'a transpercé le flanc. Je sais que la vie me quitte. C'est fini. Ma vie prend fin sur ce champ de bataille. Mes souvenirs défilent devant mes yeux, mes joies, mes peines, mes exploits. Tandis que je suis mourant, ma maîtresse se bat encore pour la liberté. J'aurais tant voulu revoir des champs de fleurs sauvages, les plaines où je suis né, le Rohan. Ma respiration devient difficile. Autant garder mes dernières forces pour me rappeler. Oublier le présent. Se souvenir. Voici mon histoire, l'histoire d'un étalon du Rohan.

Je suis né il y a huit hivers, par une matinée ensoleillée. Comment oublier la chaleur protectrice de ma mère, Inseï ? Comment oublier la lumière bienfaisante du soleil ? Comment oublier ces premiers moments de bonheur ? Mon premier maître, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois.C'était un homme bon, mais très occupé. Quand il a vu ma robe blanche comme le neige, il s'est écrié : "Il a du sang Elfe, celui-là !" Alors il m'a donné comme nom le seul mot elfique qu'il connaissait, "Namarië". Plus tard, un cheval extraordinaire, que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, Fëanor, m'a expliqué que mon nom signifiait "au revoir, adieu". J'ai alors cru que c'était une plaisanterie, car ma vie se résume en ce seul mot : Namarië.

Ma mère était aussi noire que j'étais blanc. Elle portait si bien son nom…Inseï…bonté dans la langue rude des Rohirrims. Je n'étais pas son premier poulain, mais son préféré, m'a-t-elle dit, avant de me quitter. C'est elle qui m'a protégé, dès les premières semaines. Elle a guidé mes premiers pas. J'étais fier de l'avoir pour mère. Inseï, la jument la plus docile de l'élevage. Inseï, La jument préférée de mon père, l'étalon dominant du groupe, Sauvage. Mon enfance a été très gaie, je n'ai aucun souvenir désagréable de cette période, si courte malheureusement. Vint le jour où je fus sevré. Des personnes que je ne connaissais pas m'emmenèrent de force. Ils m'arrachèrent à ma mère, comme on enlève un bébé des bras d'une femme qui supplie de lui laisser son enfant. Je ne devais jamais revoir Inseï. "Sois fort" sont ses derniers mots. Namarië, Maman.

On m'enferma pendant plusieurs mois dans un endroit sombre, humide. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'il fallait obéir à son maître. Quand j'en sortis, j'avais, et j'étais dressé. On me vendit à un seigneur du Gondor, comme une vulgaire marchandise. J'ai autant haï les Hommes que je les ai aimé. Ce jour-là, la haine m'aveuglait. On avait fait de moi un outil, un objet, bon qu'à assouvir les caprices des Hommes. Jamaisje ne devais revoir le Rohan. Namarië, terre natale.

Je détestais mon nouveau propriétaire. Il était brutal et sans scrupules. Si je ne travaillais pas comme il le désirait, il n'hésitait pas à me tuer à la tâche. Je me suis même mis à penser que tous les hommes étaient comme lui. Ses éperons ne cessaient de s'enfoncer dans mes flancs, et le mors me meurtrissait les lèvres. Ma liberté s'était bel et bien envolée. Le seul endroit que je connaissait du Gondor était cet enclos sale dans lequel chaque jour je devais subir mon calvaire. Mes compagnons d'écurie, un vieil hongre alezan, Et une jeune pouliche baie, m'ont appris que mon maître était dur avec tout le monde, même avec sa femme et sa fille de quatorze ans, au nom étrange d'Alminiel. Ce traitement éprouvant m'affaiblissait, je maigrissait à vue d'œil. Je n'avais plus qu'un rêve : m'enfuir.

Un soir, alors que cela faisait un an que je vivais ce cauchemar, j'entendis un pas étranger. Je fus le seul à le percevoir, car la jeune Patience et le vieux Paisible dormaient si profondément que pas même un Warg n'aurait pu les réveiller. Les pas se rapprochaient. Je dressai l'oreille, à la fois curieux et inquiet. Une silhouette ouvrit la porte de l'écurie, permettant au clair de lune d'éclairer l'endroit horrible ou nous autres chevaux, devions dormir. La personne inconnue sembla hésiter, mais voyant que je m'agitais, elle se dirigea vers moi. Je la reconnus alors, c'était Alminiel. Que faisait-elle là en pleine nuit ? Elle me chuchota doucement quelques mots apaisants, puis chercha une bride et une selle légère qui gisaient devant la porte de ma stalle. Tout en me rassurant, elle me sella sans bruit. D'une main experte elle me sortit de l'écurie et monta lestement sur mon dos. Elle me lança au galop d'une pression de genou hors de la propriété de son père. Je compris alors que je ne reverrai jamais mon tyran de maître. Namarië, père indigne d'Alminiel.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon, mais nous étions déjà loin. Cette nouvelle liberté me donnait des ailes. Qu'il était agréable d'être monté par un cavalier qui n'utilisait aucune violence pour arriver à ses fins ! Bientôt le soleil inonda les plaines d'une lumière aveuglante. Devant nous la prairie était vide de toute vie humaine, et ce paysage sauvage s'offrait à nos yeux émerveillés pour la première fois, mais pas pour la dernière, du moins l'espérais-je. Je me sentais revivre, après tous ces mois de captivité. Quand nous nous sommes lassés de ce spectacle, nous avons repris notre route. Le soir approchait, lorsqu'Alminiel décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit au sommet d'une colline à la pente douce parsemée de pâquerettes. Je me pliai de bon gré à son désir, j'avais l'impression de nager en plein bonheur.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent ainsi, agréables, semblables, à errer sans but dans ces plaines qui nous semblaient si immenses, nous qui connaissions à peine les Terres du Milieu. Plus le temps passait plus je sentais un sentiment presque inconnu monter en moi, celui qui m'avais longtemps lié à ma mère. J'aimais Alminiel comme un animal aime son généreux maître, comme un frère aime sa sœur, comme une mère aime ses enfants. Les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines des mois. Alminiel n'avait plus l'apparence d'une enfant sage de seigneur : ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, ses vêtements sales et déchirés. Stupide serait la personne qui ne la prendrait pas pour une vagabonde. Ceux qui la connaissaient auraient pu croire qu'elle regrettait sa nouvelle vie, libre mais contraignante pour une jeune fille élevée dans le luxe. Mais c'était tout le contraire : elle riait souvent, alors qu'auparavant je la prenais pour une enfant triste et réservée ; et ses yeux brillaient comme ils n'avaient jamais brillé. Cette enfant trop longtemps brimée s'épanouissait, et elle se découvrait des qualités cachées. Elle devenait étonnamment mature pour son âge. Quant à moi, ce nouveau traitement m'avait redonné des forces, et une vigueur toute nouvelle que je ne me connaissais pas. Ma robe était à nouveau éclatante et immaculée, comme avant mon dressage.

Mais arriva un souci bien réel, l'hiver. Alminiel se rendait bien compte que la saison froide approchait, et qu'il fallait au plus vite trouver un abri pour au moins deux mois. Après maintes réflexions elle opta pour une auberge à Minas Tirith, dont elle connaissait la réputation. Elle pensait avoir assez d'argent pour y séjourner le temps qu'il faudrait. De toute façon, elle avait tellement changé physiquement que personne ne la reconnaîtrait. c'est donc ainsi que nous avons quitté ces magnifique prairies en fleur désertiques, que je ne devais jamais revoir. Namarië, plaines où se sont déroulés les moments les plus heureux de ma vie.

La température se rafraîchissait avec les jours qui passaient. L'herbe se raréfiait, découvrant par plaques des rochets acérés qu'il valait mieux éviter. Je trouvais ce paysage bien triste comparé aux fleurs sauvages multicolores qui couvraient les prairies que nous avions quittées. Alminiel me parlait d'une voix enjouée. Elle faisait ainsi depuis que nous avions quitté toute civilisation. J'aimais l'écouter ; je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait, mais je savais si elle était triste ou gaie. Cette fois-ci, sa voix avait un timbre un peu plus inquiet que d'habitude. "Dans deux jours nous serons à Minas Tirith, je pense. Ah, Namarië, si tu savais comme je déteste mon père, mais je suppose que toi aussi. Le soir où nous nous sommes enfuis, Père parlait de me marier à l'hiver prochain, donc en ce moment. Il disait que je serais alors en sécurité, car là où je serais il n'y avait pas de ces horribles créatures, les orques. Ah, comme je n'aimerais pas en rencontrer ! On dit qu'ils sont laids et cruels... En as-tu déjà rencontré, Namarië ? Tu me diras, je sais me défendre, et tu es le plus rapide des étalons du Gondor, n'est-ce-pas, Namarië ?" Parfois je pensais qu'il serait pratique de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais je ne comprenais rien d'autre que mon nom. A l'époque, porter ce nom me faisait l'effet de s'appeler Pomme ou Poire, c'est à dire un nom sans grande signification. Je n'avais peut-être pas toujours eu de la chance, mais je m'en sortais mieux que d'autres. Il n'y avait aucune raison que "le mauvais sort" me poursuive...

Il faisait froid ce jour-là, et j'entendais Alminiel claquer des dents. Elle était trop légèrement habillée. La nuit, elle se blottissait contre moi dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de chaleur, mais je n'appréciais guère cette étreinte qui me rendait nerveux... Ce jour-là, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Le soleil finissait sa course dans le ciel, quand des bruits étrangers me parvinrent à l'oreille. Ce n'était ni un oiseau qui s'envolait, ni un lapin qui s'enfuyait, mais des pas martelant le sol et des grognements bestiaux. Je ne connaissais aucune créature aussi indélicate et bruyante...même les Hommes étaient plus discrets... Alminiel s'agita sur mon dos, elle aussi avait entendu ce concert de cris animaux, très désagréable. Les indésirables se rapprochaient, et l'on put distinguer leurs silhouettes en haut de la colline que nous étions en train de gravir. Ils étaient hideux, et une horrible puanteur les accompagnait, m'étouffant à moitié. Alminiel murmura d'une voix tremblante à peine audible "Oh non ! Tout sauf des Orques !" Affolée, elle me talonna et m'obligea à faire demi-tour. Je compris alors que ces ordures ambulantes représentait un grave danger pour nous, et je sentis une panique incontrôlable monter en moi. Sans attendre, je partai au triple galop, la peur au ventre, dans le seul but d'échapper à ces monstres répugnants. Malheureusement les créatures étaient également très rapides, et leurs arcs envoyèrent des flèches dans notre direction. Par chance aucune ne m'atteignit, mais je sentis Alminiel qui s'affaissa sur mon encolure, gênant mon allure. La panique m'envahit complètement, car je pressentais que ma maîtresse n'allait pas bien. Une odeur forte et désagréable me chatouilla les narines, une odeur que je ne connaissais que trop bien, l'odeur du sang. Alminiel avait été touchée par une des flèches, et perdait abondamment de son sang. Bientôt la peur occupa tout mon esprit, m'empêchant de réfléchir. Je galopais de toute mes forces, échappant à ces monstres, et les maudissant à jamais.

Moi-même ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai continué ainsi à cette allure folle. J'étais épuisé quand je me suis arrêté, tenant à peine sur mes jambes. Du sang souillait ma robe, et Alminiel restait inconsciente ; c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle soit encore sur mon dos... Des bruits de voix humaine réveillèrent ma peur. J'essayai d'apercevoir les nouveaux venus, sans succès. Ils étaient derrière moi. Je m'en suis aperçu trop tard, car ils étaient trop près pour que je puisse leur échapper. L'un des hommes me vit et parla dans leur langue incompréhensible. Plus tard je devais apprendre qu'ils en avaient plusieurs... Il descendit de sa monture, un robuste cheval gris pommelé, qui à mes yeux paraissait aussi expressif qu'une limace...le genre de chevaux trop dociles... Il tenta d'attraper mes rênes, mais je fis un écart. Remarquant mon hostilité, son compagnon vint lui prêter main forte. Je leur résistai un moment, mais ma fatigue eut raison de moi, et un des deux finit tout de même par m'avoir. Celui qui ne me tenait pas descendit délicatement Alminiel de mon dos. Je couchai les oreilles en arrière, mécontent, mais j'osais à peine bouger de peur d'aggraver la blessure de ma jeune maîtresse, que je savais vivante car de temps à autre elle gémissait légèrement. Un troisième énergumène s'approcha, et grommela quelque chose. Je ne le voyais pas d'un très bon œil, car je lisais dans son regard une lueur de cruauté. Brusquement, sans me prévenir, il monta sur mon dos et tira violemment sur les rênes. Ses éperons s'enfoncèrent dans mes flancs jusqu'au sang. Je hennis bruyamment, la douleur m'empêchant de réfléchir. Je m'étais juré de ne plus me laisser faire par les personnes trop brutales, jamais je ne revivrais le cauchemar que j'avais connu avec le père d'Alminiel. Je voulais donc absolument me débarrasser de ce cavalier trop violent. Je partis en trombe au triple galop, surprenant l'homme qui me croyait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans mon état. N'arrivant pas à le faire tomber, je commençai à enchaîner ruades sur ruades, sans succès. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, loin de là. Ma fureur m'aveuglait, j'étais devenu incontrôlable. Je repartai à une allure folle, entrecoupant ma course de ruades. soudain je me cabrai, enchaînant de suite une violente ruade qui envoya enfin mon cavalier indésirable sur le sol. Satisfait, je m'éloignait en trottant, surveillant les autres qui semblaient s'occuper de ma maîtresse. c'est alors que je compris qu'Alminiel serait sauvée si elle restait chez les siens, et que moi je n'avais pas ma place auprès de ces humains-ci, qui chercheraient simplement à me dominer sans s'occuper de ce que je pouvais ressentir. A regret, je m'éloignai donc, le cœur lourd. Mais celui dont je m'étais débarrassé semblait bien décidé à se venger, et il enfourcha sa monture qu'il lança à ma poursuite. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais fuir. Je lançai un dernier regard vers Alminiel, et poussai un puissant hennissement d'adieu. Puis je me retournai sans un regard et partit au galop, l'humain à mes trousses. Encore aujourd'hui j'espère qu'elle a entendu mon appel, et qu'elle sait que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Pourvu qu'elle aie survécu... Namarië, Alminiel.

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai fini par le semer. Mais j'ai longtemps galopé, jusqu'à m'écraser sur le sol. Je n'avais vraiment plus aucune force. Je pensais que j'allai mourir, de fatigue, ou tué par un quelconque prédateur. J'ai vraiment cru à ce moment là que ma vie était finie et que je n'avais plus rien à faire sur Arda en tant qu'être vivant. J'attendais la mort, tout simplement. Il faisait nuit noire quand j'entendis des pas légers, comme ceux d'un chevreuil. Les créatures qui approchaient ne pouvaient être des humains, ils faisaient à peine de bruit. Je pensais donc que c'était des animaux inconnus, mais je perçus un chuchotement qui ressemblait fort à ceux des Hommes... Encore des êtres dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence... Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas peur de ces inconnus, je sentais qu'il ne m'étais aucunement hostiles. Au bout d'effort titanesques, je réussis tant bien que mal à me lever, voulant faire face aux nouveaux arrivés. Je distinguai effectivement des silhouettes humaines, mais plus grandes, plus gracieuses, plus silencieuses. Ils étaient quatre et portaient des armes inhabituelles chez les soldats du Gondor. L'un deux s'approcha, mais contrairement à ma nature habituelle je ne fis aucun écart. Au contraire, ces étrangers me fascinaient et me rendaient confiant. Il murmura des paroles musicales à mon oreille, et, comme par ma magie, ma fatigue baissa d'un coup. Encore un mystère à résoudre. Ce qui suit m'a grandement étonné : la créature qui m'avait parlé enleva délicatement mon filet et ma selle. Puis d'un bond souple elle monta sur mon dos et me rassura de sa voix chantante. J'aimais beaucoup la langue dans laquelle elle me parlait. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient, mais ils me respectaient comme être vivant et non comme objet, contrairement aux Hommes. Je compris alors que jamais je ne pourrais retourner chez les humains après un séjour chez ces créatures. Namarië, peuple des Hommes.

Je ne garde qu'un souvenir vague des jours qui suivirent. J'avais par contre découvert que mes nouveaux maîtres n'étaient autre que des Elfes. C'est une de leur monture qui me l'apprit, un étalon alezan à l'air farouche et au port fier, du nom de Fëanor. C'est lui qui m'apprit la signification de mon nom. J'en fus très affligé. J'admirais beaucoup Fëanor, qui m'accepta comme compagnon dès le début. En effet, les deux autres chevaux étaient hostiles à mon égard, surtout Libellië, petite jument noire, très triste. Fëanor m'expliqua qu'elle m'en voulait car je remplaçais son frère Hanrock, mort dans une embuscade d'orques quelques jours auparavant. L'autre jument, Reomie, ne s'intéressa que très peu à moi. Je réussis à gagner la sympathie de Libellië en lui racontant mon histoire. Elle et moi avions un point commun : nous haïssions les orques. Ma nouvelle maîtresse, une Elfe nommée Siliel, avait un caractère très impulsif, mais c'était une excellente cavalière, encore meilleure qu'Alminiel. Elle ne connaissait pas mon véritable nom, c'est pourquoi elle me rebaptisa Anor. Mais la malédiction de mon premier prénom devait toujours me poursuivre... Au fil des jours j'appréciais de plus en plus la silhouette fine de Siliel et ses cheveux dorés, mais je n'arrivais pas à effacer de ma mémoire la frimousse enfantine d'Alminiel. J'en gardais une certaine mélancolie, c'est pourquoi ma maîtresse croyait que je manquais de caractère, et regrettait sa précédente monture, Hanrock. Elle restait tout de même attentive à mes besoins, mais les liens qui me reliaient à elle n'en furent jamais renforcés. Le seul qui me comprenait vraiment était Fëanor, car lui seul connaissait mon histoire au complet.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés chez les Elfes de Mirkwood, mais mes sentiments ne changèrent pas. Le seul dont j'étais vraiment proche était Fëanor. Bien que ma vie soit mille fois plus agréable que mon séjour chez les humains, je me mis à regretter la liberté que j'avais perdue. Mon ami me confia qu'il était né sauvage, mais qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était que galoper seul, sans cavalier, avec pour seul compagnon le vent sifflant aux oreilles. Il écoutait mes récits avec envie, et s'imaginait ce que pouvait être une liberté complète. Les moments que j'appréciais le moins étaient les entraînements au combat. En effet, Siliel m'apprenait comment réagir sur un champ de bataille, à ne pas avoir peur des ennemis, à ne pas m'effrayer quand elle tirait des flèches avec son arc aussi grand qu'elle. La perspective de combattre m'effrayait, connaissant le sort de sa précédente monture, Hanrock, bien que je déteste les orques. Je savais qu'ils étaient impitoyables envers leurs ennemis. Quelques années passèrent ainsi. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les attaques d'orques se rapprochaient. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Tôt un matin, Siliel vint me voir, elle était anxieuse, et était habillée comme pour l'entraînement au combat, mais je lis dans ses yeux que l'heure était à la guerre : les orques étaient aux portes du royaume, elfique, comme l'indiquait l'odeur nauséabonde que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Les préparatifs à la bataille furent très courts, et bientôt je fus animé d'une incroyable rage de vaincre. La suite reste très floue. Seulement quelques flashs parviennent à mon esprit. Le sang. Les cris d'encouragement. Les corps qui tombent sous les flèches. La puanteur. La voix de Siliel qui m'encourage à aller de l'avant. Les visages horrifiés. Les grimaces cauchemardesques des orques. Les pleurs. Les odeurs de peur, de rage, de sang, de saleté, qui règne partout. Et puis une douleur aigue. Le sang qui gicle de ma blessure. La perte de tout contrôle. Mon corps qui s'écroule lourdement sur le sol. Le contact du sol gorgé de sang. Mes membres qui battent l'air en essayant de me remettre debout, sans succès. La silhouette de Siliel qui se dégage et se relève pour continuer à combattre. Mes forces qui me quittent peu à peu. Mes souvenirs qui défilent devant mes yeux. Le soulagement de savoir que je vais mourir et que ma douleur va ainsi disparaitre. Les battements de coeur saccadés, irréguliers. La respiration difficile. La perte progressive de conscience. La mort qui arrive à grands pas. Le regret de n'avoir pas pu échapper à cette tuerie. Et puis plus rien. Le vide. Namarië, vie."

Alminiel survécut et devint une grande guerrière. Elle se maria à un puissant seigneur du Rohan et consacra sa vie à l'élevage des chevaux et à leur protection. Son unique fille Milyvien épousa le fils aîné de l'Intendant Faramir du Gondor, Boromir.

Fëanor et Roemie ne devaient pas survivre à l'attaque de Mirkwood. Libellië échappa au massacre mais ne retrouva jamais sa joie de vivre.

Inseï mit au monde d'autres poulains, dont Royal, qui fut une des montures du Roi Elessar. Mais elle regretta toute sa vie son fils Namarië.

Siliel mourut dans le massacre de Mirkwood en tuant un grand chef orque. Legolas fut très affligé par sa mort, car c'était son amie d'enfance.

Paisible mourut en paix en l'an 2 du 4ème Age. Patience fut vendue à une des filles du Roi Du Rohan Eomer pour lui apprendre à monter.

Sauvage périt en tant que monture de soldat dans l'attaque du Gouffre de Helm.

FIN 


End file.
